Titania (Marvel)
Mary McPheerson, mainly known as Titania, is a villain in the Marvel comics. She was a scrawny and timid girl who was constantly mocked and ignored by her classmates. History Her only friend was a girl named Marsha, who was also an outcast due to her being overweight. After an encounter with the second Spider-Woman, Marsha pointed out that both Mary and the superheroine had the same hair color. She then spread the rumor that Mary was Spider-Woman, causing them to become suddenly popular. During a popular girl's party, the entire suburb was taken from Earth and teleported to the planet Battleworld by the Beyonder, who was seeking Spider-Woman instead to join in his cosmic battle arena of superheroes and villains. Mary and Marsha ended up near the supervillain's base, where they were taken in by Doctor Doom. They fitted perfectly with Doom's plans, and he offered to give them both superhuman powers. They accepted, and Doom used alien technology to alter their bodies and transform them. Marsha became the fiery Volcana, and Mary became the powerful Titania. The experiment had grown her body, making her very tall and muscular, and giving her great superhuman strength and durability. Titania and Volcana joined the villain faction of the war, during which Titania devoloped a rivalry with She-Hulk and a romantic relationship with the Absorbing Man. After Battleworld, Titania continued her career as a supervillain, having many battles with her arch-enemy, She-Hulk. She eventually married Absorbing Man, and they often worked together. She also joined the Wizard's Frightful Four and the Masters of Evil. Recently Titania was chosen by The Serpent to wield one of the Seven Hammer's of the Worthy and became Skirn, Breaker of Men. Powers and Abilities Titania’s tremendous physical strength, from the moment she was empowered by Doctor Doom, was at a level that rivaled mainstays such as She-Hulk and the Thing which she then continued to increase through vigorous and relentless weight-training. Her current level of physical strength is unknown but is expected to be near or equal to that of She-Hulk’s. Titania also possesses an extreme level of endurance and stamina as well as a body that is exceedingly difficult to injure. She can endure extremes in temperature, crashing into the planet from low Earth orbit, and severe physical trauma before sustaining injury. While Titania has also recovered from cancer to rise to even greater levels of physical power, it is unknown if she possesses any regenerative capabilities. Gallery Titania HASH.png|Titania in Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. Titania AA.png|Titania in Avengers Assemble Titania and Creel..jpg Mary_MacPherran_(Earth-616)_and_Skirn_(Earth-616)_from_Fear_Itself_Vol_1_2_0001.png Mary_MacPherran_(Earth-616)_Avengers_Academy_Vol_1_16_0001.jpg Mary_MacPherran_(Earth-616)_from_Fantastic_Four_Vol_1_549_cover_001.jpg Titania_from_Avengers_Academy_16.jpg Mary_MacPherran_(Earth-616)_from_Black_Bolt_Vol_1_8_001.jpg Titania with the Infinity Gem of Power.jpg Titania vs She-Hulk.jpg Titania 01.jpg Titania 02.jpg Titania 03.jpg Titania 04.jpg Titania 05.jpg Titania 06.jpg Titania 07.jpg Titania and Absorbing Man.jpg|Titania and Absorbing Man Titania and The Wizard.jpg Titania 08.jpg Titania Illuminati #6.jpg Navigation Category:Female Category:Supervillains Category:Hulk Villains Category:Avengers Villains Category:Fantastic Four Villains Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Spouses Category:Archenemy Category:Brutes Category:Wolverine Villains Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Rivals Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:TV Show Villains Category:Mutated Category:Incompetent Category:Fighters Category:Dimwits Category:Vengeful Category:Misanthropes Category:Misandrists Category:Captain Marvel Villains Category:Tragic Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Thor Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Neutral Evil Category:Thugs Category:Thief Category:Wrestlers Category:Enforcer Category:Mercenaries Category:Outcast